


Roses in the Garden

by free2excel



Series: Chronicles of Sirillion [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action & Romance, Age Difference, Age Play, Angst and Romance, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Children, Consensual Underage Sex, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Dom/sub, F/F, First Crush, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Lolicon, Lolita, Older Woman, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Political Alliances, Politics, Power Bottom, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Queer Character, Queer Themes, Queer Youth, Romance, Royalty, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Shyness, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slow Romance, Strong Female Characters, Taboo, Teen Crush, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/free2excel/pseuds/free2excel
Summary: Vera Saville isn't the most renown of nobility. Third daughter of an Earl of Marcia she struggled to find any interest in traditional ladylike pastimes for her entire life - including any pursuits of romance. When she sees the King of Marcia's daughter however her feelings are finally stirred to life. Will her dreams fall flat, or will she manage to woo and find happiness with the young Sophia Westwood?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Chronicles of Sirillion [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672972
Kudos: 15





	1. The Debutante Ball

"Miss Vera Saville!", the valet announced as the soldiers swung wide the front doors to the King's Estate. From the cool autumn air outside emerged a tall woman in an elegant burgundy dress, white gloves up to her biceps couldn't entirely conceal her toned stature while her dress that trailed behind her couldn't cover her awkward gait in heels. Her black hair in a soft bob cut which bounded with her movements as she shuffled her way across the room, trying her best to avoid the gaze of the others who looked upon her with disdain.

Vera was an older woman, as well as the third daughter of Earl Saville and very much the black sheep of her family. While her sisters had all been married off strategically at a young age as was custom (her eldest sister Honoria even handed off to the heir of Marcia, Prince Benjamin Westwood), Vera had never shown an aptitude for politics or influence. She hardly knew how to carry herself in social functions and had a pension for talking away every suitor who had attempted to weasel her hand into marriage. Now that she had made it past her prime all but the most desperate men had given up on her, including her father, who was much more preoccupied with catering to her sister's needs since her relationships had actually proven to be fruitful.

But Vera's interests always lied elsewhere; when she was young she often went hunting with the watch captain, training in way of the sword and learning the fundamentals of battle. She wasn't always the brightest knife in the spoon, but when it came to matters regarding war and strategy she quickly proved herself an apt candidate which managed to placate her father and secured her a position as the only female who was allowed to lead troops in all of Marcia.

Here in the foyer of the King of Marcia's estate, however, Vera felt anything but as capable as she was. She aligned herself to the ornate wallpaper of the foyer and stood dutifully against it, acting as if she was the only thing that might prevent the structure from coming down upon itself. Occasionally her gaze would catch a familiar face, usually one whom she had forgotten the name of or scarcely remember at all, and she would offer them a simple smile and nod - at least as well as she could muster - before they would usually return to their more interesting conversation.

One such face locked onto hers, a woman roughly her age whom she did recognize, much to her chagrin - Madame Triore, a rather extravagant and overbearing old noblewoman. She had a reputation for keeping her ear to the ground; not a word about the kingdom missed her ears and not a noble entered the fray who could slip by her gaze. All this said, she was mostly harmless retiree who simply got her kicks by gossiping about the lives of others, something which Vera hardly found any interest in.

"Why Lady Vera Saville!", Madame Triore excitedly shuffled over to Vera, her gaze brightening up formulaically as she closed in the distance, like a hawk circling in on its prey, one which fancied its red wine, "I hardly recognized you in that simply extravagant dress!".

Vera curtsied as best as she could manage in her heels, but still partially leaning against the wall for support, "Madame Triore, it's nice to see you again too...". The woman would have liked to continue to the conversation further but Vera soon fell silent when she realized she remember nothing about the old woman besides her pension for talking.

"Indeed! Why the last time I saw you was...what, nearly three years ago now? I remember your father was still trying in vain to find you a suitor," she beamed brightly despite the sting of her words, "And how has it progressed?"

Vera suppressed the urge to roll her eyes, instead managing to offer a weak smile back.

"Still no luck. But with my post as commander in father's army I don't have the time for relationships anyways", she replied as she tried to puff out her round chest in pride.

But when the Madame broke out into laughter it fell flat again.

"Ohohohoh! A commander? That's no place for a woman!", she responded once again without a hint of awareness at the cut of her words; she was simply an old timer with a narrow understanding of the world, something Vera was well accustomed to. What she would never be accustomed to was being spoken to like a child.

"I know you still think you're young, Vera but you really must find a suitor soon", she added after a deep drink of wine, "You are what...thirty? Coming upon fourty now? You are well past your prime my dear - I'm sure your father fears if you do not find someone soon you may never!".

"Oh believe me, father has well given up already", Vera couldn't suppress the urge this time as she rolled her eyes to look at one of the servants stroll by with a plate full of toothpicked cheeses, "But trust me I really don't have any interest right now".

Madame Triore guffawed once more, her frilly green dress bouncing at her feet before she reached up to plant a hand on the taller woman's shaped shoulder, giving her a condescending wink, "Of course you don't".

With that Vera found herself already thinking about excuses to leave while Madame Triore lingered next to her, nursing he red wine in a white glove.

Maybe she could claim she had a terrible illness..?

No, she used that last time. She knew it was passing at best.

Perhaps she could claim her horse had gone lame and she needed to tend to it...or maybe she could throw herself from one of the banisters on the upper levels and end the whole awkward affair.

But Madame Triore soon broke the dark-haired woman's train of thought.

"How well do you know her?"

Vera blinked back into consciousness, "I-I'm sorry? Who?".

"Lady Sophia! The King's daughter! The debutante who was being presented tonight?!", the widow replied loudly with a grin, "I'm quite sure you didn't come here not knowing who she was! Imagine that!".

The fit woman swallowed nervously before smiling in return, "That would be quite funny, but of course not!" - lying through her teeth - "I'm afraid I have never met the girl".

Madame Triore seemed to take it as an invitation to begin gloating, as she smiled wildly and swapped her wine glasses with a passing servant.

"My! I had the good fortune of meeting her whenever I attended the King's dinners - quite the smart young girl! Rather interested in proper intellectual and *ladylike* pursuits; music, etiquette, reading, gardening", she shot a glance at Vera alongside the emphasis, "Things every good woman enjoys".

The old woman took another proper (and deep) drink of wine before leaning closer to her, breath strong of fermentation, "I heard word that the King already intends to marry her off to one of the young lords in the Empire - one Elijah Tennenbey", she raised a brow towards Vera as if the name was intended to be something which she should have recognized and Vera simply raised her eyebrows in return, attempting to feign an impressed air.

"She sounds like a lovely young woman", Vera replied flatly, having only half-listened to her words as she took a small roll of some kind of hors d 'oeuvres and popping it into her mouth, "I'm sure she will made Lord Tennenbey quite happy".

Madame Triore nodded enthusiastically, "She's a very bright child at her age. I know when I was twelve I had quite the mouth and got into so much trouble, but not so her. The King is quite proud of her-".

As if almost on queue the lights began to dim and an attendant dressed in the royal gold and blue colours descended to the top of the foyer staircase. The crowed fell into a gradual silence as the attendant awaited their attention. The servants stopped their patrols and the attendant on the stairs only spoke when everyone put a halt to their conversations with the aid of some stern looking royal guards, and a royally dressed man who almost certainly was the King made his way to the bottom of the staircase, flanked by a pair of guards.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!", the announcer began, "It is my deepest honour to present to you all, Princess Sophia Westwood, eldest and only daughter of His Highness King Rufus Westwood and Her Highness Queen Natalia Westwood nee Farraday-".

Vera's disinterested gaze danced around the room as she watched the nobles mumble to one another. Eventually they began to look up to the top of the stairs and her eyes soon followed. While the attendant continued his long introduction, Vera felt her mouth drop slightly agape.

Descending the stairs Vera saw the most beautiful young woman; Sophia was a petite girl with curly blonde hair which fell down past her shoulders and piercing blue eyes. A silver tiara sat atop her head and her form which was adorn adorn in a pink and white dress, a pearl choker around her neck. Her hair bounced with each step and Vera saw the intelligence Madame Triore spoke so highly of in her eyes as she scanned the crowd with a curt smile, taking each step in confidence and stride.

Vera's heart raced in a way she had never felt before. Breaking her gaze she looked down at her feet, feeling as if she must have been having a heart attack. Before she knew it she was toppling over and the ornate white trim of the ceiling decoration was the last thing she saw before her head thunked against the ground with a dull 'clunk'.


	2. Smooth Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vera comes to after her little mishap and continues to tread water during the ball, trying to work up the confidence to speak to Sophia.

Vera opened her eyes to see a group of servants flanked by Madame Triore crowding around her. She lay on a leather bench in a room aside from the foyer, some of the servants dabbing water upon her forehead and others fanning her with warm towels. When everyone came into focus however Madame Triore stepped forward and pushed the hired hands away.

"Give the woman some space now!", she commanded. Despite her age she certainly knew how to order a room around.

The dark haired woman sat upright and placed a palm on her face, still warm. Her head buzzed in a light ache as she looked up to Madame Triore.

"Th-Thank you, my Lady", she said flatly as she rubbed the small lump on the back of her head.

Madame Triore waved a dismissive hand before sitting next to Vera and beginning to tighten up her corset once again which sent her breasts plumply against her chest.

"A true lady wouldn't allow the vapors to overcome her - but we all can't be as flawless as myself, now can we?", she chuckled playfully.

Vera tuned her out, largely due to her ringing skull. However, in her mind she felt the image of Sophia burned in her brain.

Before long Madame Triore had finished brushing the woman up to speed once again and stood up as tall as her withering body could manage.

"Be more careful in the future and...", she paused, eyeing Vera up and down before offering a coy wink, "Don't be afraid to leave early again. I don't believe anyone will judge you for your absence". Straightening out her dress, the elderly lady sauntered out into the foyer once more and set her sights upon the nearest young servant who carried a tray of red wines.

Vera continued to sit in the side room, staring at shaking hands in a relative silence. She thought she knew why she had fallen...and indeed why she was feeling as strange as she was, but she was wary of it altogether. The older woman's mind kept trickling back to the young Sophia descending the staircase, whose eyes watched the group of people at the base of the staircase. Vera's eyes turned groggily up to the doorway and she anxiously swallowed, loathing the thought of having to return back into the same room as the girl.

Yet return she did.

The thoughts about Lady Sophia persisted all night, and Vera felt every one of her movements the entire night were caused by her. Vera spent a good portion of the rest of the night dancing from wall to wall, innocently taking in a sheepish glance at the girl's direction here and there. Occasionally she would grant a conversation with a noble of vague familiarity, or help herself to favours brought by the nobles with the servants, but every thought and action had her pulled back to the young princess.

By the time Vera had thought to even check at the clock she noticed its hand dangling just past 11 o'clock. She had already stayed far later than intended and indeed much longer than she ever had stayed at any even like this before. The woman found herself both wanting to leave and wanting to engage with the young lady - even just a little to give her some peace of mind. She imagined the conversation playing through in her head repeatedly over and over, each iteration sending adrenaline through her body.

Before the woman realized (and between glances at the young Sophia speaking with one of the many nobles) the clock had struck midnight. A number of nobles had gotten somewhat boisterous - as boisterous as a noble can be - and many of the more refined sort had commenced their departing of the premises in preparation for the long journey home.

Vera had noticed that only Sophia now stood alone finally, no longer wrapped up in the dealings of nobles and only accompanied only by her royal guard which stood dutifully at length behind her. Though Vera stood against the wall still, she searched for a remaining attendant who carried a few scarce glasses of wine and flagged them down. Taking a glass in hand she downed it as quickly as she could muster, taking no care to ask what kind it was, and placing the empty glass back on the servants tray. Only then did she begin her measured pace towards Sophia

The princess seemed to notice the approach as well. She made eye contact with Vera when she was scarcely halfway across the foyer and flashed her a brilliant smile across her lips - one which almost made Vera's nerves explode. The woman continued her way forward, unsure if she was even smiling back herself. By the time Vera arrived in front of her her heart was racing, but Sophia was the first to speak.

"Miss Vera. It is a pleasure to meet you", Sophia said with a warm smile, offering a short bow in front of the much taller woman. Vera stopped abruptly, blinking dimly in response before managing to pipe up after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Y-You know my name, milady?", she asked as she felt a hot blush dance across her cheeks.

Sophia let out a cute giggle, "Of course. Madame Triore told me. I understand you had quite a fall earlier". She tilted her head for her curly hair to fall over her shoulder, "I trust you aren't hurt?".

Vera's heart raced as she nodded feverishly, "Y-Yeah, I'm okay now", she lied once more as the back of her head still emitted a dull ache, but she hardly noticed it now.

It looked as though Sophia was about to speak when Vera felt the urge to say what she needed to say - she couldn't take the excitement any further.

"A-Anyway I just wanted to introduce myself. It's nice to meet you Lady Sophia and I hope to see you again soon", Vera said with a hearty bow.

Sophia seemed a little surprised by the woman's outburst, but her smile gradually resumed. Instead she offered another awkward bow back to Vera while keeping her warm grin, letting out a soft chuckle.

"O-Oh of course, I understand perfectly! I am sure should our paths ever cross again I would be delighted to speak with you more properly", she replied.

Vera, however, was already backing away, almost as if she was scared of the young princess even.

"That would be lovely, your highness", the older woman responded quickly, bowing another excessive time, "N-Now if you excuse me I shall be taking my leave".

"Of course. Please travel safe, Miss Vera", she added as Vera turned about and quickly began to make for the door as coolly as she could.

Before she had even left Vera's mind played the conversation over in her head again and again, her heart racing and blood pumping with every line. Sophia meanwhile, stood contentedly to the side of the foyer and watched Vera depart with her sharp blue gaze.


End file.
